


Effervescent

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Bets, F/M, Good Friend Marinette, Meddling, Modelling, Sorry Not Sorry, adrienette - Freeform, matchmaker, photoshoot, slight crack, starstruck adrien, this is better, this prompt was supposed to be something that wasnt this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: For an upcoming photo shoot Gabriel signed Adrien up for, they both doing out that the girl who was supposed to play Adrien's "girlfriend" had to step down. Adrien is in shock, as he has no girlfriend, but the photo shoot people say it's just for effect. Gabriel asks to shoot without them but Adrien suggests a better idea...(Prompt from Alya | gacha mf creator on themiraculous fanworksdiscord server.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 191





	Effervescent

**Author's Note:**

> How has it been almost a month since I've written anything???

For once in his life, Adrien Agreste had no idea what was happening. 

He arrived at the photo shoot location, on time, and was rushed through hair and makeup. There was a slight delay, as they didn't have his shade of foundation, but that was quickly remedied. 

Adrien put the first outfit on, and slight adjustments were made, to make it look perfect. 

Then, he was ready to model.

He was directed to the cameras, where he stood, as nothing happened. Adrien posed dramatically on a chair, running his fingers through his hair.

(Really, it was some of his finest work. It was a shame that no one was around to take photos).

Plagg was nowhere to be found, probably hiding near the snack table again. If all of the cheese magically disappeared, Adrien would know why.

Behind the scenes, assistants were running around and frantically whispering, and not about a severe lack of cheese, or an akuma attack, which strangely enough were the top two reasons to stop photo shoots in Paris.

Adrien could see Vincent, the photographer, having a very passionate argument with his father. Vincent's arms were waving around and he looked frustrated. 

Gabriel, as per usual, had no emotion on his face. 

Adrien snuck up behind them to eavesdrop in on the conversation. 

"-I'm sorry, but Adrien's girlfriend is sick." Gabriel was saying, "you'll have to do the shoot without her."

Adrien froze. _Girlfriend?_ he didn't have a girlfriend. 

"I'm afraid, that is impossible. I cannot truly capture Adrien's essence in photos, without the one he loves." Vincent made some hand gestures that made zero sense, "he is like spaghetti without sauce, incomplete."

First of all, rude. Adrien was a single Pringle who didn't need no man. Woman. Also he literally didn't have a girlfriend so Vincent needed a reality check or something. 

"You are a professional, make it work."

"I cannot-"

Adrien stepped in. "What's all this about a girlfriend?"

Gabriel sighed. "You're not allowed to date Ladybug, even if she does say yes."

"I- uh," Adrien sputtered."That's not what I was going to ask."

"We've had this conversation before, son."

"Dating Ladybug would be the opposite of dangerous, she could protect be, but that's a completely different topic for a later discussion."

"I forbid it."

"For now-" Adrien waved his hands. "You said my girlfriend was sick? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Your model girlfriend." Vincent explained. "It is all for the cameras. I need to see the chemistry, the romance."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. (Adrien didn't know he was capable of that)."She's sick, and we can't find a replacement on such short notice, but the show must go on."

"Mamma mia, here we go again. The show can't go on."

And then it hit Adrien, the lightbulb.

_Don't you mean it hit Adrien like a lightbulb?_

no, no I do not. 

One of the light fixtures fell from the ceiling, and Adrien cursed his bad luck (thanks Plagg), as it just barely hit his head while crashing towards the floor.

Everyone stared at Adrien, who stood frozen, trying to figure out if his headache was new or not. 

Shattered glass was all over the floor, so he didn't dare move a muscle.

As interns scrambled to find a broom and dustpan, it hit Adrien, like a lightbulb, an idea.

"What if we found someone else who could pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"The photo shoot has already been delayed enough, Adrien, and-"

"A wonderful idea." Vincent nodded, "we will find another girl."

Gabriel placed his head in his hands. "Make it quick. Who's the girl?"

"Its-"

"And don't say Ladybug."

"I wasn't going to." Adrien blushed. "I was going to ask my friend Marinette."

"Oh, very well, go ahead, although that's surprising, given your collection of Ladybug action figures-"

"No-"

"And the posters, and pajamas. I mean, Adrien, do you know anyone else with a Ladybug onesie?"

"First of all, that was a gift from Marinette, who has a matching Chat Noir one and second Dad, please stop making fun of my crush on Ladybug."

"Then stop crushing on Ladybug."

Instead of dignifying that with a response, Adrien pulled out his phone and smiled. "Hey, Marinette, are you free right now? I'm in the park. Across the street from your house? You'll know it when you see it. Yeah, it's kind of an emergency? I guess. If you can't help, it's okay, but I might not be able to make videogame night. Yeah. Yes. Really? That would be great. Yes, see you soon!"

Vincent smiled. "I can already tell he is in love."

"I don't know why my son wastes his time with Ladybug when Marinette is right there." Gabriel shook his head.

Adrien closed his phone. "Problem solved. We might have to make some minor adjustments, but we can just pin things back for the cameras."

Five minutes later, a breathless Marinette appeared in front of Adrien, breathing heavily. "I came here as fast as I could. What's the emergency?"

"Well," Adrien started to explain, "you know how you told me you've always wanted to model?"

"No?"

"Well, this is your chance."

"What?"

"Marinette, please do this for me."

"Do what?"

"So, the girl who was supposed to model with me is sick, and we didn't have anyone else available, and you're a great friend," Adrien started explaining, "and-"

"You want me, to model with you?" Marinette's face was red.

"Yes. And you're my friend, so I feel more comfortable being touchy with you than some random model who's older than me and-"

"Yes. I'll do it!"

"Thank you!" Adrien hugged her. "You're such a great friend Marinette."

"Haha yep, you know me. I'm the best friend." Marinette chuckled. "So, what do I need to do?"

She was whisked away to hair and makeup, as Adrien took some solo photos, showing off the menswear. 

...

Vincent smiled at Gabriel. "Those two are perfect for each other."

"I wouldn't mind Adrien dating someone like her-"

"I'm going to meddle."

"Vincent, you're a photographer, not a matchmaker."

"Shush, I can be both." The photographer picked up his camera, "what better reason than a photo shoot to get close.

...

Adrien shook his head, stiff from posing. "Did you say something?"

Vincent smiled innocently from behind the cameras. "Not to you, you're doing great. Eat Spaghetti."

Adrien wasn't sure how to take that note.

And then Marinette was back, and it was like the lights were shining right at her, illuminating her beauty, hypnotizing Adrien. Her make-up been done in a way that perfectly enhanced her natural beauty. Marinette was effervescent... no, enchanting. 

(Adrien made a mental note to look up what effervescent meant later. He was pretty sure it was a synonym for mesmerizing, but wasn't confident enough to say it out loud.)

The camera flashed, capturing was Adrien was sure was a dumbfounded look that would have to be deleted later. (Unless Vincent was trying to embarrass Adrien).

Marinette blushed, as all eyes were on her. "Do I look okay?"

"Okay?" If Adrien had been drinking water, he would've spat it out. "Marinette, you're so much more than okay." 

"You'll do." Gabriel nodded, which was practically a glowing review.

"You are perfect." Vincent waved. "Go, stand with Adrien. Smile."

"Marinette," Adrien breathed, "you're beautiful." 

And she was.

Marinette merely punched Adrien's shoulder, in a friendly gesture. "You look like got stuff yourself, pal."

...

Vincent gestured for the two of them to stand closer together. He gave Gabriel a look. "I can't just _not_ meddle. They're so awkward."

"Let them figure it out on their own. Emeile and I did." 

Vincent scoffed. "If Adrien is half as oblivious as you were, its going to take years. I can get them together in one afternoon."

"Can you?"

"Is that a challenge, Agreste?"

"Yes, it is." 

Vincent laughed, "You're on."

...

Adrien smiled as Marinette approached. "I look forward to working with you, Marinette." 

"You too, buddy."

Somehow they both missed Vincent shaking his head and Gabriel laughing.

Mostly Adrien and Marinette had to model with longing looks, flowing poses. For Adrien, it was easy. Not only did he had practice modeling, but it was easy to picture himself with Marinette. In fact, the more he looked at her, the more convinced he became that he might possibly have a crush on her.

He had no idea how she was so good at acting. It he didn't know better, he'd be convinced that his "buddy" was in love with him.

Behind the scenes, Marinette and Adrien did whatever they could to get the other to laugh, from silly faces, to quiet puns, it was nearly impossible to keep a straight face. 

For once, Adrien had fun at a photoshoot. Even though he was acting, he felt like his emotions were real. 

They went through a series of outfit changes, each of which looked more amazing on Marinette than the last. It was easy to pretend that they were together.

At one point, they had to pose holding hands. Adrien wasn't sure if it was his hand or hers that were sweaty, but he was determined to never let go.

Adrien had never felt closer to Marinette. "I wouldn't mind doing this again."

"I'd do anything for you," she sighed, staring into his eyes. For a moment, it seemed like Marinette felt the same way that Adrien did, like she was falling in- Marinette shook her head. "I'd do anything for all my amigos. Friends. You're my friend." 

...

Vincent and Gabriel shared a look. 

"So, what now?" Gabriel asked. "Seems like you lost the bet. You've got all the photos you need."

"I have one more trick up my sleeve." Vincent winked. "Just wait." 

...

"Marinette, you're a very good friend." Adrien wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or convincing himself that there was nothing else between them.

"Perfecto," Vincent smiled. "And for the last photo, I want you two to be kissing."

"I can do that." Adrien closed his eyes, and leaned close, closer, until finally, their lips-

Marinette pulled back. "I'm sorry, Adrien, but I can't do this."

"I-"

"I'm your friend, and I really want to help you, but I feel like this is crossing some sort of line."

"Its just for the camera." Adrien shrugged. "It doesn't have to mean anything, unless you want it to mean anything."

Marinette froze. Then she started laughing. Or crying. Adrien wasn't sure. "Thats the problem. It means everything. I don't want our first kiss to be for the cameras."

"Our first kiss?"

"I-" Marinette's eyes started watering. "I need some air."

Before Adrien could say anything, she sprinted away, which was an impressive feat, given her dress and heels. 

...

Gabriel sighed. "Vincent, I really thought you could do it."

Vincent frowned. "Its all up to them now. Have some faith in Adrien."

"The boy with 27 Ladybug posters in his room?" Gabriel snorted. "Yeah, good luck getting him to understand his emotions."

"You could always try to be a more supportive father figure."

"Vincent, I hire you to be a photographer, not a therapist. Stop meddling."

"Its too late, I'm invested. I'm not leaving until we resolve this."

"We can't resolve this. You acted prematurely, by asking them go miss. They weren't ready for that... Now, can I see some of those photos."

Vincent turned back on his camera."Of course. Here, this one is my favorite-"

"This would be perfect as a gift for their wedding. A photo album." Gabriel nodded. 

"And you think I'm acting prematurely?"

"Just let me dream."

...

Adrien found Marinette, crying on a staircase.

Between the dress and the tears, she looked almost poetic. He didn't want to interrupt, but he had to apologize. 

"Marinette, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She sniffed. "You were only doing what the photographer wanted. I'm the one that had to go and get emotionally attached."

"To be fair," he shrugged sheepishly, "I kinda got attached too."

She rubbed her eyes, smearing mascara all around. "You did?"

"Yeah. Can I sit next to you?"

Marinette patted the ground. "Be my guest, Agreste."

"Hey that rhymed!"

"I guess it did."

"I'm sorry that I asked you to do this."

"Don't be sorry. I had fun. It was nice to spend the day with you. I just wasn't prepared to kiss you." She took a breath.

Adrien smiled. "Yeah, it was nice to have a friend around." He nudged her. "Amigo."

Marinette buried her face in her hands. "Can we forget that I called you amigo?"

"Maybe." Adrien smirked, "but I won't forget that you called me hot stuff."

Marinette groaned. "I'm going to be embarrassed forever."

"I thought it was cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Marinette, everything you do is cute." Adrien admitted.

She blushed. "Adrien, you can't just say things like that."

"No, I mean it. You're amazing Marinette, any guy would be lucky to have you."

She shook her head. "You're just saying that because I'm wearing makeup."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets face it Adrien, you've never looked at me like that, until I put on a pretty dress and lipstick. Its not your fault, I look got right now, but trust me, as soon as I change back into regular clothes, I'll just he your pal Marinette." She frowned. "That's the problem. I'm just little old me."

"Marinette! That's not true. I think you're cute with or without makeup. I've had a crush on you for weeks, and it had nothing to do with seeing you in a dress."

She blinked. "You have a crush on me?"

Well, now that he'd admitted it, he couldn't take it back. "I do."

Marinette nodded. "I know I kinda freaked out earlier, but can I kiss you? For real?"

"Marinette," Adrien smiled, "you can kiss me whenever you want."

They closed their eyes and leaned in close-

But jumped back when they heard the flash from a camera.

...

"Vincent!" Gabriel shook his head. "You ruined their moment."

Vincent looked back at the couple who had resumed kissing. "No, I don't think I did."

...

After they kissed, Adrien stared at Marinette.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just admiring your beauty."

"My tearstained makeup?" She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure that's the epitome of beauty."

"You still look amazing."

"So do you."

"Marinette, you're amazing, hypnotizing, gorgeous, effervescent-"

She laughed. "I don't think that word means what you think it does."

"It means you're mesmerizing."

"Sure it does."

"I'm serious, look it up."

"With what phone? Does this dress look like it has pockets."

"Fair point."

...

"See, Adrien is perfectly capable of ruining his own moment," Vincent pointed out helpfully.

"Effervescent." Gabriel mumbled, "I though Adrien was ahead in his studies."

...

After the photoshoot, they changed back into their regular clothes, and met up to play video games at Marinette's house. 

"I still think you're beautiful." Adrien kissed the top of her head.

She smiled. "You think I'm effervescent?"

"Of course."

Marinette showed him the definition of effervescent, on her phone, which for the record is, "(of a liquid) giving off bubbles; fizzy."

"Yeah. I think you're just really... bubbly." Adrien failed to find the words to justify what he was trying to say.

"Bubbly?"

Adrien chuckled. "Okay, maybe it didn't quite mean what I thought it did."

"I think you're effervescent." Marinette smirked.

"Really?"

"Maybe effervescent will be our always."

"Okay, now I know you're making fun of me."

Marinette kissed his cheek, "Maybe, but I still love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> A few days later, on patrol, Chat Noir smiled at Ladybug, "you look absolutely effervescent in the moonlight."
> 
> Ladybug, who had been half asleep, sat up. "What did you call me?"
> 
> "Effervescent. It means you're mesmerizing."
> 
> "No it doesn't."
> 
> "Yes it does."
> 
> "Do I really have to consult Google again?"
> 
> "Again?"
> 
> She sighed. "We've talked about this, Adrien."
> 
> "Marinette?"
> 
> "Surprise?"
> 
> "Oh, that's why you said it wasn't a problem that I was in love with Ladybug."
> 
> "Yeah, it was oddly flattering."  
> ....
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> I've been busy, but hopefully ill start writing more again in the next couple of weeks.


End file.
